


Drawing Close

by JaceofAllTrade



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceofAllTrade/pseuds/JaceofAllTrade
Summary: “Regrettably, I don’t have a picture of him.”“Can you draw him instead?”~Or in other words, Chikage draws August for Spring Troupe.
Relationships: Spring Troupe & Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 13
Kudos: 59





	Drawing Close

_“Regrettably, I don’t have a picture of him.”_

_“Can you draw him instead?”_

Sakuya had asked that.

It was harmless really. Chikage wasn’t that bad at drawing at this point—he was far from Kazunari’s level, though—but he figured he’d give it a shot. It wouldn’t be hard to give a general drawing.

After all, he probably would never forget August’s face anyway.

With Spring around him, Chikage put the pencil to paper and figured a quick sketch wasn’t really going to do him justice. So, he started with August’s deep purple eyes. Not that he’d be coloring this drawing, but his eyes reminded him of the purple galaxies littered in the universe up high in the sky among the stars. Eyes that used to bring him comfort paired with the reassuring and loving smile always on August’s face.

Speaking of his smile, that was the next thing that Chikage worked on. A toothy grin, a knowing smirk, an excited smile—August’s expressions were always full of life. Chikage just wished that he also didn’t notice the little hint of sadness always hidden behind them. August’s happiness wasn’t a mask—far from it, in fact—but Chikage knew that he was conflicted about something. They’d ask him before, but he’d brush them off with an assurance that “Everything’s okay, there’s nothing you two need to worry about”, even though he and Hisoka knew better than to fully believe him.

Before he even got started on the hair, he drew his chin and cheeks, making sure not to forget the mole on the far side of his left cheek and the start of a scar on the side of his face that was mostly covered by his hair. Then, his hair. Faded green turning into a near snow white at his tips. His hair was poofier, a little messy because of the days he’d often be engrossed in his work. Work that Chikage and Hisoka weren’t allowed to know about.

Work that must’ve been August’s plan to save them from their previous lives.

Swallowing, Chikage released a breath shortly after as his hand started to shake, but he hadn’t noticed it himself. While he was working on the hair, his focus completely shifted to the thoughts and memories of his family, clouding his mind to the point where he eventually just stopped drawing and continued to stare at the unfinished drawing of his brother.

He remembered when August took him in under that cloudless starry night sky with the full moon shining as bright as the look of hope April gave him at the promise of a new home. He remembered the determination August had about getting April to trust him and though it was a difficult task, he’d managed to unlock all of April’s firewalls with passwords that didn’t push April away. Rather, August made sure he was comfortable in every instance, never tripping April’s anomaly detection. And when April felt himself slipping back into the black hole, August would reach out a hand with that sunshine smile of his and pull him out of the abyss.

At some point, August became his security.

The pencil fell away from the drawing then, creating a line all the way down the page as Chikage let the pencil go and curled his hands into fists, leaning forward slightly as a whimper escaped his mouth. He wanted to curl in on himself and be swallowed up by that black hole because that light—the sun—wasn’t there anymore to save him. That warmth and security wasn’t present in his life anymore. He felt empty, devoid of his emotions, suddenly and he wanted nothing more than to _go back_ to the way things used to be.

_He wanted August back._

Then, a hand smoothed over his shoulder then to his back before beginning to rub soothing circles.

A sob wracked through him at the gentle touch as he wrapped his arms around himself and screwed his eyes shut.

“Chikage-san…” He heard distantly as other pairs of hands and bodies hesitantly touched and leaned against him to hold and comfort him. “Chikage-san,” they whispered again as Chikage shook with… with—God, he wasn’t even sure if he was angry or sad or both or neither. Maybe, he was frustrated. Annoyed. Desperate?

He didn’t know what he was feeling anymore.

He just didn’t _know_ anymore.

But the people holding him was something he was familiar with. He knew them. He just… He needed to clear his mind. Focus. Sounds. Touch. Sight. _Focus._

“You’re okay, Chikage-san. We’re here for you. Spring’s here for you.”

_Sakuya._

“Yeah, no speedrunning this time, Senpai. You’ve done more than enough already. Proud of you.”

_Itaru._

“It’s a great drawing, Chikage. He looks like a real squeal guy.”

_Citron._

“It’s ‘swell’. For the love of everything good, please not now of all times.”

Chikage reached up with a shaky hand and grasped at what he hoped was _Tsuzuru’s_ arm as Tsuzuru sighed in understanding and placed his hand over Chikage’s.

“He was important to you, right?”

_Masumi._

“Like my grandmother… I think he’d be happy that you found a new home.”

For a moment, Chikage locked up at the words, sucking in a breath so quickly he wondered if he’d ever release it. August would be happy, wouldn’t he? He’d be proud of him for making his wish come true for him. For both of them. He’d hold him and wipe away his tears and smile with so much love and care that Chikage thought he both deserved and didn’t deserve.

“Ch-Chikage-san?” Sakuya called worriedly.

Then, all too quickly, Chikage released his breath along with the walls he’d kept up for _oh so long,_ allowing himself to openly cry in the arms of his troupe— _his family_ —as they continued to hold him.

_He’d be proud of you. He would be. Stop lying to yourself just this once. He’d be glad. He’d be…_

_He’d be smiling._

Moving his other arm, he grabbed onto someone else’s sleeve as another sob shook through him and the others took that gesture as their cue to draw in closer and fully hold their family in their arms.

“... I’m home, August…” he choked out, “I’m finally home…”

**Author's Note:**

> gekkagumi server's fault again /lh


End file.
